Kisah Tuan Putri itu Tidak Selamanya Manis
by Furuchisa
Summary: Kagura dikurung kakaknya di sebuah menara setelah kakaknya naik takhta. Ia tidak bermimpi seorang pangeran berkuda datang menyelamatkan, jatuh cinta padanya, lalu membawanya ke istana, masa bodoh soal dongeng, asal ia bisa keluar dari menara busuk itu. "Kamui, aku ingin pergi ke festival lentera itu" "Kau harus kembali sebelum jam 12!"
1. 1

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

All Princess Story belongs to the creator of the story itself

Kisah Tuan Putri itu Tidak Selamanya Manis

* * *

"Kagura, Kagura!" suara teriakan terdengar, membangunkan Kagura.

"Astaga, dia lagi, _hoahm_ " Kagura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek mata lalu berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya, dan melongok ke bawah. Seseorang berambut merah tengah melambai-lambai di bawah. "Kamui benar-benar berisik", lalu Kagura menarik rambut panjangnya, mengaitkannya pada sebuah roda yang tergantung di dinding samping jendela, lalu mengulurkannya ke bawah, ketika merasa berat, ia akan menariknya ke atas lagi.

"Astaga lama sekali" Kamui mengusap keringatnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Tidur _lah_ " Kagura menjawab sedikit sewot.

"Baguslah, kalau kau berniat kabur lagi itu akan menyusahkanku"

"Lagipula kenapa menara ini tidak diberi tangga saja sih?"

"Jalan pintas lebih mudah, lagipula menaiki begitu banyak tangga akan melelahkan, dan kalau diberi tangga, kau bisa kabur _dong_ " Kamui duduk di sebuah kursi malas.

"Lalu bagaimana kau membawaku ke sini, dulu? Juga perabotannya?"

"Oh itu rahasia" ujar Kamui, tersenyum sembari menyipitkan matanya seperti biasa.

Inilah cerita Kagura, putri Kerajaan Rakuyou yang dikurung kakaknya di sebuah menara. Sejak kematian ibu mereka, suasana kerajaan semakin kacau membuat Umibouzu berulang kali meninggalkan istana, puncaknya 7 tahun kemudian setelah Umibouzu tak kunjung kembali, Kamui naik takhta di usianya yang ke enam belas, karena ayahnya sering pergi, pihak penasehat kerajaan pun memberikan pelajaran politik dan kenegaraan kepada Kamui lebih banyak, mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dan di sisi lain, Kamui adalah seorang jenius, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyerap semua ilmu tersebut.

 _Menjadi raja di usia muda, kaya raya, rakyat sejahtera, banyak_ _selirnya (abaikan yang terakhir)._

Ketika Kamui naik takhta, ia mengirim adiknya ke menara tersebut, tanpa sepengetahuan rakyat dan pejabat istana menghindari pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak, Kamui membuat berita bahwa adiknya tersesat saat berjalan-jalan ke hutan lalu dimakan binatang buas hingga lenyap tanpa sisa. Ia bahkan membuat upacara kematian palsu.

Bahkan ketika ditanya oleh Abuto, ketua penasihat kerajaan, ia sudah merencanakan hal itu sejak lama.

"Ia sangat tidak suka kepadaku, akan berbahaya jika ia menggulingkan kekuasaanku di saat yang tidak tepat"

Abuto sudah berusaha mempertahankan eksistensi Kagura di istana, tapi Kamui punya alasan lain yang cukup kuat untuk itu, pada akhirnya membuat Abuto maklum.

"Kamui, apa Papi sudah kembali?"

"Kurasa tidak akan, dia hanya menyayangi Mami, jadi ketika Mami pergi, hidupnya seakan berakhir" ujar Kamui ketus. "Kau sudah menyisir rambutmu?"

"Belum" Kagura menjentikkan jarinya.

"Segera sisir rambutmu dengan baik, mungkin agak sulit bagimu untuk berjalan, tapi ingat, jangan sekali-kali berusaha memotongnya"

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti omonganmu? Kenapa kau sayang rambutku, tidak padaku?" keluh Kagura.

"Karena aku _ingin_ , hahahaha" Kamui berdiri, menyodorkan sekeranjang buah dan makanan. "Ini jatahmu hari ini, aku tidak bisa datang setiap hari karena aku sibuk" Kamui berkata.

"Sudah, pergi sana, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu, _hush hush_ " Kagura mendorong Kamui ke jendela. Kembali mengulurkan rambutnya dan membiarkan Kamui turun. Ia pasti akan menghadiri rapat lagi, atau latihan militer, atau pertemuan dengan kerajaan lain. Sudah lima tahun sejak Kamui memerintah Rakuyou, lima tahun pula ia merana di atas menara. Di saat gadis seusianya tengah ribut bersolek, ia dipingit.

Kagura mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil sisirnya di meja rias, lalu duduk menghadap jendela, mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa sejak ia kecil, Mami tidak pernah memotong rambutnya. Ketika ia bertanya, Mami hanya menjawab bahwa wanita dengan rambut panjang itu sangat anggun.

" _Tapi rambut Mami tidak dipanjangkan seperti Kagura_ " _protes Kagura._

 _"_ _Tidak, Mami tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kagura melakukannya karena Kagura itu spesial"_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja"_

Kagura butuh waktu lama untuk menyisir rambutnya, ia menghela nafas, sedikit lelah. Matanya diedarkan pada dinding-dinding menara yang berwarna-warni. Ia melukisnya semuanya sendirian. Langkah kakinya ia akhirkan pada sebuah tirai di dinding. Tirai itu tidak tergantung pada jendela, tapi menutup sebuah lukisan dinding favoritnya. Lukisan langit gelap mengungkung sebuah istana dengan lentera-lentera berpendar dilayangkan di sekitarnya.

"Ah festival itu ya" ingatan Kagura dilemparkan pada bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika Mami masih hidup. Ia tengah dirias oleh para pelayan. Ada undangan dari kerajaan tetangga untuk menghadiri festival lentera. Dengan semangat Kagura terus bertanya kepada para pelayan tentang acara tersebut. Para pelayan hanya tersenyum, tersipu malu, mereka hanya pelayan, bagaimana bisa pergi berkeliaran dan mengikuti festival kerajaan sebelah?

Kagura memandangi lukisan itu begitu lama. Ia rindu dengan keluarganya yang utuh. Ketika Mami masih hidup, ketika Papi belum meninggalkan istana, ketika Kamui begitu menyayangi dan melindunginya.

 _"_ _Mami, kenapa lentera ini diterbangkan?"_ _tanyanya polos, menunjuk-nunjuk lentera yang mulai bergerak naik._

 _"_ _Ini untuk memperingati hari lahir putra mahkota mereka"Mami menjawab sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Whoah!" Kagura bersorak riang."Ayo kita buat festival ini juga, Aniki!" Kagura menoleh pada Kamui."Kita akan bersenang-senang dengan para penduduk, membuat lentera bersama-sama dan wush wush wush terbang ke langit!"Kagura menggerak-gerakkan tangannya naik turun._

 _Papi, Mami, dan Kamui hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya._

 _"_ _Ayo kita buat festival yang lebih meriah" Papi berkata._

Tapi permintaan Kagura untuk mengadakan festival yang sama tidak terwujud. Ia masih berusia lima tahun saat itu dan di tahun yang sama, Mami sakit keras lalu meninggal. Sejak saat itu ia berhenti ikut Papi menghadiri undangan itu di tahun-tahun berikutnya, tapi tetap saja, keinginan untuk datang ke sana menghantuinya, hingga sekarang.

Gadis berambut panjang itu beranjak dari dinding setelah menutup tirainya, kembali meratap ke dekat jendela, memandang istana kerajaan tetangga itu dari kejauhan.

' _Tahun ini mereka pasti mengadakannya lagi, ya kan_?' batinnya pilu. ' _Apa aku harus bertanya pada Kamui untuk mengizinkanku pergi_?'

Karena Kagura tahu, asal main kabur saja bukan perkara mudah.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Entah kenapa saya merasa bandel sekali, sempat-sempatnya upload cerita baru padahal lainnya belum kelar.

Ah sudahlah.

Dua minggu lagi UN. Makasih.

Salam bahagia

Furuchisa


	2. 2

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

All Princess Story belongs to the creator of the story itself

Kisah Tuan Putri itu Tidak Selamanya Manis

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kamui, kau tahu soal festival lentera kan?" Kagura bertanya ketika kakaknya datang beberapa hari kemudian.

"Oh itu, kesukaanmu sejak kecil kan"

"Apa tahun ini mereka mengadakannya lagi?" tanya Kagura takut-takut.

"Mungkin. Aku belum menerima undangan dari sana, ada apa?"

"Kamui, aku ingin pergi ke festival lentera itu"

Sang Kakak menatap adiknya lama sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau kau muncul di hadapan orang-orang, apa yang akan mereka katakan?"

"M-m-memangnya kenapa?" Kagura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh ya" Kamui membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku belum mengatakannya padamu. Aku memalsukan berita kematianmu, Kagura"

Kagura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak mengerti batas kurang ajar kakaknya sampai mana, baginya, ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau ini dasar tidak berperasaan!" Kagura memukul-mukul kakaknya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Heh ini demi kebaikanmu" Kamui mendesis. "Baiklah aku harus pergi"

"Pergi sana pergi!" Kagura menendang kakaknya, tidak sampai mengenai sehelai baju kakaknya, sudah ditangkis dengan manis. Jangan tanya, dia sedang berhadapan dengan Kamui.

"Jangan berusaha melawanku, apalagi dengan tubuh lemahmu, aku tidak suka" Kamui melirik tajam, menarik rambut Kagura dan mengulurkannya ke bawah.

.

Sepeninggal Kamui, Kagura kembali terduduk di dalam menara itu. Keseharian yang hanya itu-itu saja membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Baginya kebosanan lebih menyebalkan daripada rasa takut. Entah, meski ia sendirian di kala malam, tidak terbersit sedikitpun kengerian akan gelap malam atau binatang hutan yang mungkin merayap masuk. Rasa takut sudah lama dihapus dari kamus hidupnya.

Ia lebih kuat dari Kamui, pikirnya.

Kakaknya saja masih takut jika ia akan menggulingkan kekuasaannya, bukankah begitu?

Karena ia tahu, suatu saat, sebelum tubuhnya tersisa tulang belulang, akan ada orang baik yang datang dan mengeluarkannya dari menara busuk ini.

Itu dulu.

Sekarang?

Masa bodoh, ia akan kabur selagi bisa.

.

Hari berganti, semakin mendekat kepada hari festival lentera. Kagura baru selesai menyisir rambutnya pagi itu, ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat umbul-umbul berwarna-warni mulai diikatkan pada menara-menara istana di kejauhan sana. Samar-samar suara terompet dan genderang mulai terdengar, dan ketika malam tiba, istana itu menyala jauh lebih terang daripada hari-hari biasanya.

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi ya"_ batin Kagura pilu. Ia beranjak dari jendela tempatnya menyisir rambut dan menuju rak buku, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan alat tulis. Ia akan menuliskan rencananya untuk kabur, pergi ke festival dan membaur dengan orang-orang di sana. Bukankah akan lebih sulit untuk mencarinya dalam keramaian? Jika Kagura kabur ke kerajaan sebelah, mungkin Kamui tidak akan bisa mengejarnya dalam waktu singkat.

Ya, Kagura ditempatkan di sebuah menara yang jauh dari istananya. Menara kurungannya ada di perbatasan dengan kerajaan penyelenggara festival lentera itu.

Hari itu juga, Kagura menyiapkan barang bawaannya, beberapa pakaian, makanan, buku-buku kesukaannya, dan sebuah pisau belati yang terbungkus dalam sarungnya. ' _Ini tidak berat_ ' batinnya. Ia sudah biasa membawa barang-barang berat sendirian, bahkan rambutnya saja bisa ia gunakan untuk membawa orang naik turun menara, kan?

Butuh waktu baginya berjalan menuju ibukota kerajaan, jadi ia akan berangkat dan mencari tempat tinggal sebisa mungkin. Kamui terakhir datang kemarin, itu artinya, dia tidak akan datang sampai dua atau tiga hari ke depan. Waktu yang cukup bagi Kagura untuk kabur cukup jauh.

Kagura melingkarkan tali tasnya ke kedua pundaknya, memastikan semuanya sudah cukup aman, ia mengambil pisau tajam yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja. Dengan memejamkan matanya, Kagura mengambil pisau itu, meraih rambut panjangnya,

' _Mami, maafkan aku,_ ' Kagura mendaratkan pisau itu ke rambutnya.

Baru beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong, pisau di genggamannya sudah terlempar ke lantai, dan ia tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang menusuk-nusuk datang. Suara orang berteriak-teriak terdengar dari bawah, mengejutkannya.

Kakaknya datang.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kagura menurunkan rambutnya dengan terpaksa, tapi, saat rambutnya sudah sampai ke bawah, ia terkulai di dekat jendela. Beruntung tangannya terkait pada sebuah kursi kayu di dekat sana, jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah jauh dari ketinggian. Kamui meraih rambut adiknya dan bergegas naik, mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Benar saja, ia mendapat adiknya pucat pasi, ada sebuah pisau di lantai, dan beberapa helai rambut jingga kemerahan tersisa pada pisau itu.

Kamui melirik rambut adiknya, tidak ada perubahan memang.

"Kau mencoba memotong rambutmu?! Kau tidak tahu konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung untuk itu?!" suara Kamui meninggi. "Lihatlah kau sekarang tidak berdaya, ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mematuhi omonganku" ia menendang perut adiknya, membuat gadis itu terlempar menghempas rak buku.

"A-aph-pa?" Kagura matanya menyipit, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Kau menyusahkanku, dan, tas apa itu?" Kamui menarik paksa tas yang ada di punggung Kagura. "Mau melarikan diri lagi?" Kamui menginjak kaki Kagura. "Kabur dengan kedua kaki lemahmu ini?! Ha?"

"Aku hhhh" Kagura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk duduk. Ia merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa tubuh kuat dan ringannya menjadi begitu susah untuk digerakkan?

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke festival itu, sungguh, _aru_ " jawab Kagura ketika ia sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

Kamui berdecih.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, kau mau meminta izinku untuk pergi ke sana? Dan, ya, aku ke sini untuk mengantar pakaian baru untukmu, tidak untuk menyakitimu. Dasar tidak tahu diuntung"

"Kenapa? Ini tubuhku sendiri! Aku yang merasakannya!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau benar-benar memotongnya sampai putus!" Kamui memekik.

"Apa yang akan terjadi? Kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal itu? Kenapa semua hal tentang Mami, tentang seluk beluk diriku, tidak ada yang memberitahuku?! Dan lagi, jika kau membenciku dan tidak menginginkan kehadiranku di istana, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?! Apa yang kau cari dariku? Apa yang kau cari dari rambutku?!"

"Diam!"

"Kenapa?" Kagura menatap kakaknya sinis.

"Kuizinkan kau pergi ke dunia luar satu kali ini asal kau berhenti bertanya" Kamui mengacungkan jarinya.

Kagura kalut sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi ke luar sana, bagaimana rasanya menjejak lantai-lantai marmer istana? Bagaimana rasanya makanan di luar sana? Bagaimana rasanya berlarian bersama angin, di padang rumput bebas? Oh hei, jika ia pintar, ia bisa kabur kan? Tubuhnya gesit dan lincah seperti rusa. Dengan pura-pura bersemangat, Kagura mengiyakan tawaran kakaknya.

"Bagus, besok lusa adalah hari perayaannya, kau boleh pergi, aku akan menyewa seseorang untuk merapikan rambut panjangmu agar tidak terlihat orang lain. Ia juga akan membantumu turun dari menara dan naik lagi saat kembali"

.

Sore itu, matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, menyisakan rona kemerahan di sisi barat langit. Suara burung-burung pulang ke sarang mulai terdengar. Langit cerah, tidak berawan, bulan sudah terbit sekeping sejak tadi.

Orang yang dimaksud Kamui sudah datang dengan ajaibnya. Entah ini dunia apa yang tengah dihuni Kagura, yang jelas ia lega ketika orang itu datang.

"Boleh aku tahu Nek, siapa namamu?" tanya Kagura ketika ia didudukkan.

"Nenek?" tanya orang itu dengan muka masam. "Aku masih muda, Nak" katanya.

"Oh baiklah _Tante_ , siapa namamu?" Kagura membulatkan matanya sambil mengamati wajah orang itu sekali lagi.

' _Anak ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Yang Mulia_ ' ucapnya dalam hati, empat buah sudut siku-siku muncul dari pelipisnya.

"Ahahaha panggil aku Kakak saja ya, bagaimana?" Ia berkata, baru kemudian komat-kamit. ' _Jadi ini adik Yang Mulia yang disembunyikan? Ini sebuah berita besar bagiku, ternyata anak ini tidak mati, fuh, tapi aku harus tutup mulut atau Yang Mulia akan membunuhku_ '

"Tidak mau" Kagura menggeleng. "Kau seperti _tante-tante_ genit—" Kagura belum selesai bicara ketika orang itu membungkam mulutnya.

" _Hai hai_ , perkenalkan, namaku Sarutobi Ayame, panggil aku Nyonya Sakat—"

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Sacchan"

"Jika bukan karena kau adik Yang Mulia aku sudah menggilasmu, Gadis Muda! Mentang-mentang kau masih cantik, jangan sembarangan"

"Jadi apa yang diperintahkan Kamui padamu?"

"Uh, itu rahasia, sekarang tutup mata dan mulutmu dan biarkan aku bekerja"

.

Kagura sudah selesai disulap oleh Sacchan. Rambut panjangnya kini tinggal sepanjang pinggang dan berubah warna menjadi hitam, baju khas kerajaannya digantikan oleh baju khas kerajaan yang akan dikunjunginya, mata biru langitnya dan wajahnya tetap sama.

"Ini keren, Sacchan!" pekik Kagura riang sambil berputar-putar, mengagumi rok yang dikenakannya.

"Ya ampun itu cuma kostum rakyat biasa, tahu, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gaun kebesaranmu Nak" Sacchan mencibir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat senang!" Kagura berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia berjalan menuju tas ransel yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. "Ayo bantu aku turun! Ayo!" Kagura menarik-narik selendang merah yang mengalungi leher Sacchan.

"Tapi Anak Muda, kau harus kembali sebelum jam 12 malam, atau…"

"Atau?"

"Atau kau dikutuk menjadi monster"

Kagura terdiam. Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik berlalu hingga ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jika bukan karena bentakan Sacchan, Kagura tidak akan kembali tenang dan menurut.

"Ah oke, aku bercanda barusan soal kutukan menjadi monster. Aku punya beberapa peraturan untukmu Anak Muda. Pertama, dilarang berbicara dengan orang kerajaan manapun terutama Kerajaan Edo, kedua, dilarang makan buah apel, ketiga, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi kau harus kembali sebelum jam 12 malam. Kalau kau melanggar satu saja dari ketiga peraturan yang sudah kusebutkan, kutukan yang telah lama menyelimutimu akan semakin menjadi-jadi"

Kagura mengernyitkan dahi sebentar, lalu kembali pada prinsip masa bodonya dan merongrong minta diturunkan dari menara sialan itu. Sacchan menghela nafas dan melancarkan mantera spesialnya.

Dalam dua kali kedipan mata, Kagura sudah tiba di rerumputan rapi di luar gerbang istana. Ia berlari-lari riang, senyumnya tidak pernah berhenti merekah. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang disapu angin dan mata birunya berkilauan. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia sebahagia ini. Namun keceriaan itu dijeda sejenak karena…

'Brukh'

Ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Aah sialan!" orang itu meracau tidak karuan. Kagura melotot.

"Kau! Minta maaf!" teriak gadis yang sekarang berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf?!" sergah orang itu, dahinya berkerut. "Kau yang berlari di suasana ramai seperti ini, harusnya sadar diri _dong_ " umpatnya lagi sambil merapikan rambut sewarna pasir yang sebelumnya tertutup kain tudung berwarna gelap.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, sampai jumpa" Kagura membungkukkan badan dan berbalik arah menuju stan-stan makanan di luar gerbang istana.

Belum benar-benar melangkah menjauh, terdengar suara orang berteriak dari dalam gerbang.

"Yang Mulia dimanakah Anda?!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Whoops, sepertinya maling sepertiku harus kabur, ayo!" orang itu berlari menyusul Kagura dan menarik tangannya.

"Hei hei apa lagi sekarang?!" Kagura protes.

"Sudahlah ikut saja denganku! Kau pikir semudah itu meminta maaf karena sudah menabrakku?!"

* * *

AN: Finally update setelah ribuan tahun hmmm... Terima kasih reviewers, readers, followers (?) :))

Anw saya baru tahu kalau kehidupan kuliah bisa sekeras ini :))

Terlepas dari itu semua, see you next chapter!


	3. 3

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

All Princess Story belongs to the creator of the story itself

Kisah Tuan Putri itu Tidak Selamanya Manis

Chapter 3

* * *

Sembari berlari Kagura menerka-nerka siapa orang yang dengan mudahnya menarik tangannya sambil marah-marah. Samar-samar dari balik tudung itu ia melihat rambut pendek berwarna coklat pasir berkibar diterpa angin. Mereka sudah jauh orang-orang yang berteriak mencari Yang Mulia.

"Hampir saja"

"Hei, lepaskan, aru" Kagura menarik tangan kanannya dengan cepat.

"Oh maaf" orang itu melirik, lalu menghela nafas, kelelahan.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Kagura ketus. Suasana hatinya buru-buru hancur karena pertemuannya dengan orang ini.

"Aku? Hah, apakah itu penting?"

"Kau kabur tepat setelah mendengar suara teriakan memanggil Yang Mulia dan kau bilang kalau seorang maling sepertimu harus kabur, memangnya kamu kenapa?"

"Ngg… entahlah, haha, kau banyak bicara untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan orang asing. Nah aku tidak mau berbaik hati lebih lama lagi, sekarang cepat berlutut dan minta maaf kepadaku!"

"Apa?!" Kagura terbelalak tidak percaya. "Sembarangan! Aku tidak akan minta maaf! Aku datang untuk makan jajanan yang ada di festival ini dan kau malah membawaku lari ke sini, ah dimana ini" Kagura mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya, ada banyak hiasan kotak-kotak kayu berisikan bunga warna-warni, bendera beraneka warna digantung di tiang lampu jalan, dan warga yang tengah berlalu lalang dengan wajah cerah.

"Yah, terserah"

"Lagipula mendapat kata maafmu tidak akan berarti apa-apa buatku, aru"

Orang itu berdecih lalu menyeringai.

"Bahkan meski kau kutraktir makan di seluruh stan festival?" tanyanya licik.

 _Sialan,_ batin Kagura. Ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran ini. Ia tidak membawa sepeserpun uang dalam tas kain yang ia bawa. Kalau bisa ia ingin memukul kepala tololnya, tapi percuma, memukul pun hanya akan menyisakan rasa sakit dan tidak membuat tasnya dipenuhi uang.

"Kau diam? Oke aku anggap kau menol—"

"Ehhhh" Kagura buru-buru menyela. "Baik aku akan meminta maaf dan sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku makan"

"Sempurna" orang itu tersenyum nakal. "Kalau begitu, ayo"

.

"Gila gila makanan ini enak sekali, aru!" Kagura menjerit kegirangan usai menyuap sepotong kue buah-buahan.

"Menggelikan sekali" ejek orang itu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu barusan?"

"Ya menurutku ini biasa saja, mereka selalu mengadakan ini setiap tahun dan kelakuanmu barusan seperti baru saja menikmati kudapan ini"

"Oh tentu saja aku baru saja bertandang ke sini, aru"

"Wah kau orang asing ya, darimana kau berasal?" tanyanya pada Kagura interogatif.

"Rakuyou, aru!"

"Ah dari kerajaan penuh konflik itu ya" gumam si Orang.

 _Ups keceplosan,_ bisik Kagura. Ia buru-buru menjejali mulutnya dengan suapan kue berikutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kabur setelah mencuri barang penting milik istana"

"Aph-pha?!" masih belepotan krim kue Kagura terkesiap. "Kau bilang itu bukan apa-apa? Apa yang kau curi?"

"Ini" orang itu mengulurkan sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin batu permata berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Ini kan… simbol Kerajaan Edo?" Kagura berkata lirih.

"Tepat sekali, bukankah ini bagus? Harganya pasti mahal"

"Kau… kurang ajar sekali" tukas Kagura.

"Kadang membuat Hijibaka marah juga menyenangkan"

"Hijibaka?"

"Oh ya aku baru ingat kalau kau orang asing. Hijibaka ya Hijibaka, orang sombong dan menyebalkan yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai raja Kerajaan Edo"

Kagura komat-kamit, bagaimana bisa ada warga sipil yang merayap masuk ke dalam istana dan mencuri sebuah kalung yang memuat simbol kerajaan padanya. Apakah keamanan kerajaan ini langsung merapuh ketika ada perayaan festival ulang tahun putra mahkotanya?

"Oh kau bisa ambil ini," orang itu menyerahkan kalung yang dicurinya pada Kagura.

"Heh bisa-bisa aku yang dituduh mencuri?"

"Tenang saja aku bisa membuat tiruannya nanti" ujarnya, lalu bersiul-siul santai. Orang itu memasukkan kalung curiannya ke dalam tas kain Kagura.

.

Kagura dan orang itu berjalan mengitari stan festival sambil mendengarkan para pemusik istana berkolaborasi dengan kelompok musik milik warga.

"Ternyata lebih menyenangkan kalau berjalan seperti ini ya" orang itu tersenyum tipis. Matanya tampak sendu.

"Kau bisa bicara sesuatu yang bagus juga ternyata, aru" ucap Kagura.

"Sialan" orang itu menyikut lengan Kagura kasar, tapi gadis berambut hitam itu diam saja. "Kau tidak marah?"

Tidak. Gadis itu tidak marah sedikitpun. Kagura tidak memperhatikan omongan orang itu lagi. Mata biru langitnya terfokus pada ratusan lentera yang diterbangkan ke langit malam. Hatinya ngilu melihat lentera yang berpendar jingga kemerahan memenuhi pandangan matanya. Ini yang ia nantikan selama ini, yang hanya bisa ia tatap dari jendela menara kurungannya setiap tahun, ini pemandangan yang membuatnya rindu berputar-putar riang di tanah lapang, yang mengingatkannya akan Mami…

Orang itu kembali tersenyum tipis.

 _Membahagiakan orang itu bisa sesederhana ini_ , batinnya.

.

"Sudah puas melihat lenteranya?" tanya orang itu. Kagura mengangguk. "Aku heran apa bagusnya"

"Setiap tahun, aku selalu menantikan hari ini, hari ketika lentera-lentera ini diterbangkan, selama ini aku hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan, kesepian, begitu kosong di sana, aru" ratap Kagura.

"Ada satu lagi yang lebih bagus tahun ini" ucap orang itu, kembali menarik tangan Kagura. "Katanya akan ada kembang api kejutan untuk warga"

Orang itu membimbing Kagura berjalan ke sebuah jembatan kayu yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut.

Mata Kagura membulat ketika satu demi satu kembang api itu dilontarkan ke langit. Ketika setiap bagian dari festival ini dihadapkan pada matanya, semakin lama rasa rindu akan Mami menusuk relung batin terdalamnya, rasa khawatir akan sikap otoriter kakaknya memegang tahta Kerajaan Rakuyou, rasa ragu akan iya tidaknya bertahan untuk hidup, rasa positif untuk kembali membawa Rakuyou ke jalan yang benar...

Semua bercampur aduk, berkumpul dan mengikat dirinya, lalu memuncak dan runtuh kemana-mana bersama tiap debu kembang api yang beterbangan.

Tanpa Kagura sadari, rambut hitamnya mulai memanjang, membuat orang itu mendelik dan bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Eh?" Kagura melirik rambutnya dan. "Astaga jam berapa sekarang" ia celingukan mencari tugu jam yang biasa tersebar di perempatan jalan.

"Yah biasanya kalau sudah ada kembang api berarti sudah tengah malam"

"Apa?! Aku harus kembali sekarang!"

"Hei, ada apa? Kau mau kemana, Orang Asing?"

"Berisik!" Kagura buru-buru berlari menjauh, menembus keramaian festival, menuju gelap hutan untuk kembali ke menara kurungannya lagi.

"Hei siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, Kagura terlanjur jauh, namun tepat sebelum orang itu benar-benar kehilangan pandangan akan Kagura, ia menyadari satu hal penting yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

 _Rambutnya bisa sepanjang itu ya,_ batinnya.

Dan di tempat yang tidak jauh dari orang itu, ada seseorang yang mengawasi dengan tatapan liciknya.

 _Di sini rupanya_.

.


	4. 4

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

All Princess Story belongs to the creator of the story itself

Kisah Tuan Putri itu Tidak Selamanya Manis

Chapter 4

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terengah-engah di tengah hutan belantara. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis putih pucatnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya merubuhkan diri ke pelukan akar pohon besar. Perlahan, rambut hitamnya berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

"Sudah puas, Nona Kagura?" tanya Sacchan kepada gadis itu.

"Tentu tidak, aru" Kagura menggeleng lemah. "apa aku bisa tetap tinggal di bawah?"

"Sayangnya tidak" Sacchan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri berulang kali sebagai isyarat tidak boleh. "Yang Mulia Kamui bisa membunuhku kalau mengiyakan permintaanmu. Bukankah mati dilahap buaya atau dimasukkan ke tungku panas sangat mengerikan, Nona?" Sacchan mengerlingkan matanya. "Aku ingin kematian yang menyenangkan, Nona"

"Uh, sadis" Kagura melotot.

"Hmm… Biar kuingat-ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk menghukum rakyatnya…" Sacchan tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Melihat responmu aku jadi bergidik sendiri membayangkannya. Tidak usah mengatakan apapun tentang itu, kumohon, aru"

"Oh ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Nona Kagura" Sacchan mendelik. "Yang Mulia hanya mengirim mereka ke tempat yang jauh dan indah"

Kagura mengernyitkan dahi, masih menerka. Tempat yang jauh dan indah? Maksudnya? Dikucilkan ke desa?

"Ke surga, Nona" Sacchan berbisik di telinga kanan Kagura. Gadis berambut panjang itu semakin bergidik. "Oh, rambutmu sudah kembali seperti semula ya" Sacchan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Saatnya kembali ke menara tersayangmu, Nona Kagura, ohohoho!"

Kagura hanya berkedip satu kali untuk kembali sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di menara busuk tempat Kamui mengurungnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Pakaian khas rakyat Kerajaan Edo sudah tiada. Ia kembali mengenakan gaun tidur yang dibawakan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai, selamat tidur, Nona Kagura" Sacchan tersenyum nakal. Ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan menghilang.

.

"Yang Mulia, kami sungguh minta maaf, kami belum bisa menemukan kalung yang hilang tersebut" seorang pengawal istana berkacamata hitam menghadap Raja Hijikata Toushirou, raja Edo yang sekarang memegang tahta.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Raja Hijikata menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Kami sudah mengerahkan pasukan ke seluruh kota, mengecek daftar barang yang dijual di toko perhiasan, mengunjungi bar-bar, kedai sake, dan kedai makan milik warga untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kalung itu barangkali ada yang melihat, bahkan kami juga sudah memakai perlengkapan mata-mata, Yang Mulia" pengawal itu melepas kacamata hitam yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"Ya kali emangnya ngaruh kamu pakai perlengkapan mata-mata atau nggak?!" cerca Raja Hijikata. "Ehem" ia berdehem sekali, mengembalikan citra kewibawaannya. "Kalian harus melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kalung itu kembali. Kalung itu merupakan salah satu pusaka kerajaan kita yang punya kekuatan besar, kalau sampai kalung itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, habislah sudah"

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, apa yang habislah sudah?"

"Ngg… entahlah, aku hanya mendramatisir saja, ah sudah sudah, jangan berusaha mengajakku bercanda. Temukan kalung itu malam ini lengkap dengan pencurinya atau kalian yang akan kuhukum!" Raja Hijikata berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak lantang.

Di balik tiang ruang singgasana, pencuri kalung tersebut mengintip sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya Hijibaka, hahahahaha"

Gelak tawa itu mengundang tatapan curiga dari para pelayan wanita yang tengah berjalan.

"Dasar sinting" bisik mereka.

"Pecuma berparas rupawan kalau kelakuannya seperti itu" seorang lagi menimpali.

"Ah kalian cuma bisa mengejek karena tidak bisa menyandingnya kan" pelayan yang berdiri paling depan menoleh dan melirik tajam.

"A-a-apa maksudmu Kepala?!"

"Hush, diam dan bekerjalah dengan baik!" wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil Kepala itu mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Usai mengeluh tentang kalung yang hilang, pintu besar menuju singgasana kembali dibuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria muda berdiri dengan muka congak dan dagu terangkat.

"Masuk" seru Raja Hijikata. "aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Sougo"

"Wah, wah" Sougo berjalan tegap menghadap Sang Raja. "setidaknya berikan ucapan 'selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja Sougo', oh maaf, maksudku 'Pangeran Sougo', bagaimana?"

"Bagus" Sang Raja mengerling, "ucapanmu barusan membuatku bergidik"

"Takut? Oh luar biasa" ejek Sougo.

"Jijik"

"Semua pengawalmu di sini mendengar bagaimana rajanya bertutur kata tidak sopan di hadapan adik iparnya" ejek Sougo lagi.

"Aku rasa ada hal lebih penting yang harus dibicarakan, bukan mengakomodasi protesmu, Y-a-n-g M-u-l-i-a S-o-u-g-o"

"Lebih penting bagimu, kan?" Sougo merespon kesal. Ia hanya punya dua asumsi jawaban dari Hijikata, pertama, keluar dari istana, atau kedua, menikah. Kedua hal inilah yang membuatnya sering kabur ketika lelah mendengar ocehan kakak iparnya.

Raja Hijikata menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku perintahkan Pangeran Kerajaan Edo, Okita Sougo, untuk menikah"

"Yang Mulia Anda sudah mengatakannya delapan kali hingga hari ini" balas Sougo cepat.

"Oh ayolah aku sedang berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu dan perhatian. Hatimu akan beku kalau tidak merasakan yang mereka sebut cinta, wahai adikku. Usiamu sudah lewat dua puluh, maksudku dua puluh tahun lewat satu hari ehem"

"Aku undur diri, Yang Mulia" Sougo balik badan dan berjalan keluar ruang singgasana dengan cepat.

'Sialan, sungguh tidak berperasaan. Kemarin mengumumkan pada rakyat kalau aku akan menikah, membangga-banggakanku ketika pidato perayaan festival, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memimpin rakyat untuk berdoa untukku, apa lagi yang mau dia skenariokan? Memangnya aku boneka pertunjukan?' batin Sougo jengkel.

"Yang Mulia Sougo!" penasihat istana berseru.

"Biarkan dia" Raja Hijikata berteriak sinis.

Terlepas dari tatapan aneh para pengawal, ia berlari menuju ruang latihan pedang tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu. Ia lahir dua puluh tahun lalu dimana Kerajaan Edo sedang dilanda huru-hara perebutan wilayah dengan Kerajaan Rakuyou. Nahas, ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan ayahnya tewas diserbu serangan musuh. Pada saat itu pemangku jabatan raja masih ada di tangan kakeknya. Alhasil atas kepergian putra mahkota satu-satunya, Raja Edo mengutus sekelompok elit untuk memberikan pelajaran tentang kenegaraan kepada kedua cucunya yakni Sougo dan kakak perempuannya, Mitsuba, ketika usia mereka sudah cukup. Kakek Sougo berusaha mempertahankan garis keluarga Okita sebagai penerus tahta. Apa yang ia lakukan tidak sepenuhnya salah, toh sudah fitrah manusia untuk mengejar kekuasaan sebesar-besarnya. Dunia ini anarkis.

Empat belas tahun kemudian, Kerajaan Edo kembali berkabung karena kematian rajanya. Berdasarkan kitab hukum kerajaan yang selama ini menjadi acuan penegakan hukum orang-orang kerajaan dan masyarakat sipil, Mitsuba-lah yang berhak menjadi penerus kakeknya. Di usianya yang keenam belas, Okita Mitsuba, seorang gadis ningrat yang cerdas namun sayangnya sakit-sakitan, dilantik menjadi pemimpin Kerajaan Edo. Berita ini melesat ke seluruh penjuru negeri. "Kerajaan sebesar Edo dipimpin seorang wanita" pun menuai pro dan kontra dari pihak luar. Sebagian menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan ekspansi dengan mengirimkan utusan untuk melamar Sang Ratu, sebagian menggunakan momen ini untuk melemahkan pengaruh Kerajaan Edo di berbagai tempat. Ah, jangan harap untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut, Mitsuba menolak lamaran yang disampaikan melalui semua utusan yang datang padanya, alasannya klise, "bila tidak cinta, mengapa harus kuiyakan?". Ngomong-ngomong soal ancaman dari kerajaan lain, Mitsuba sudah dibentengi menteri-menteri terlatih sebagai legasi kakeknya dulu.

Namun Mitsuba tidaklah berbeda dengan anak gadis kebanyakan. Ia bisa jatuh cinta. Sejak lama ia telah menambatkan perasaannya pada putra komandan pasukan militer Kerajaan Edo, Hijikata Toushirou, yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Ia telah mulai menaruh hati kala ia masih kecil. Dasarnya Mitsuba yang pemalu, ia hanya bisa mengamati Hijikata Toushirou muda dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum-senyum bahagia sendiri. Saat-saat inilah sang adik, Sougo, merasa ditinggalkan oleh sang kakak dan memendam rasa tidak suka kepada seorang Hijikata.

Kita tengah bicara tentang dunia yang dihiasi kompetisi. Desas-desus orang istana tentang Yang Mulia Ratu Mitsuba menyukai Hijikata terdengar hingga telinga komandan pasukan militer Edo. Melihat situasi ini sebagai lahan empuk memperoleh kekuatan dan kewenangan yang lebih, ia pun menggunakan strateginya untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan Sang Ratu. Hijikata pun mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Dua tahun kemudian, tepat di hari ulang tahun kedelapan belas Mitsuba, mereka menikah. Sayangnya, tidak sampai setahun kemudian Mitsuba meninggal dunia karena sakit yang telah ia derita sejak lama. Kembali mengacu pada kitab hukum Edo, tahta seharusnya diserahkan pada Sougo, akan tetapi dengan dalih manis beberapa petinggi yang merasa punya kepentingan, Hijikata Toushirou pun diangkat menjadi Raja dan Sougo menempati urutan berikutnya.

Bagi Sougo, apa yang membuatnya marah pada situasi Kerajaan Edo bukan serta merta karena tahtanya direbut. Dalam prinsip Sougo, selama ia bisa hidup nyaman, tanpa tahta pun tidak masalah. Alasan jengahnya ia adalah kemunafikan yang terus berlanjut dari Raja Hijikata.

"Ia tidak pernah mencintai kakakku sedikitpun" batinnya sambil mengayunkan sebuah pedang kayu ke arah tiruan prajurit.

.

Kagura baru selesai menyisir rambutnya siang itu. Ia menerawang jauh ke luar jendela dan mendapati hiasan festival lentera yang sebelumnya ramai menghias menara-menara kerajaan mulai diturunkan. Ia berdecak, mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya ke sisir yang dipegangnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemarin hari yang pendek sekali" ia memutar bola matanya. "astaga aku kelupaan sesuatu!"

Sambil menggendong gulungan rambutnya, Kagura berjalan mendekati tas yang ia bawa ke festival semalam dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ehm… sekantung anggur kering, kue buah-buahan, oh, wow, ada manisan juga! Aku tidak ingat kapan memasukkannya ke dalam sini, hahaha" ia tertawa-tawa sebelum kemudian menyadari tangan kanannya menyentuh benda keras. "demi apa…" ia menarik tangannya keluar dan mendapati kalung berliontin simbol Kerajaan Edo ada di tangannya.

Kagura menelan ludah dan komat-kamit, "Orang Asing itu benar-benar memasukkan kalung curiannya?!"

.

"Hatschyuuu!" Sougo menyeka hidungnya.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia? Apakah Anda terserang flu?" tanya seorang prajurit yang tengah latihan di sebelah Sougo.

"Oh, tidak, Sobat. Kurasa ada seseorang yang membicarakanku, hahaha" ujar Sougo.

.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa turun dan mengembalikan kalung keramat ini oh tidak!" Kagura mondar-mandir di dalam menara kurungannya. Melaporkan hal ini pada Kamui tidak menjadi hal yang baik untuk dilakukan pula. "Sacchan?! Ah benar sekali! Aku harus minta tolong padanya! Tapi… ah bagaimana cara memanggilnya? Kalau ia semacam jin seperti di dongeng Timur Tengah, mungkin ia akan muncul setelah aku menggosok lampu ajaib. Ah! Apakah ada lampu ajaib? Lampu pijar? Apapun kumohon, botol kaca? Pispot? Ah apapun itu"

Pandangan Kagura terhenti pada sebuah panci gosong di hadapannya. Ia pernah gagal memasak beberapa hari lalu dan menyebabkan salah satu panci di menaranya berubah warna menjadi kehitaman.

"Karena Sacchan adalah orang aneh, maka ia juga muncul dari barang aneh" kata Kagura, mendekat ke arah panci gosong tersebut.

"Ah peduli amat" Kagura mengurungkan niatnya. Ia membuka kait kalung itu dan memakainya di leher putihnya. "begini lebih baik" katanya sambil mematut-matut diri di hadapan cermin. "bolehlah kusimpan kalung darinya untuk sementara, aru"

* * *

 **A/N**  
FINALLY YEAHHHHHH  
Setelah sekian lama tidak update apa-apa :")))


End file.
